He Did WHAT?
by flipomatic
Summary: It has been two weeks since the end of the end. Kitty is desperate to know if either Bartimaeus or Nathaniel survived. Massive spoilers. one-shot


Authors Note: Hi everybody. This is a story about the Bartimaeus Trilogy. I absolutely love all three of the books in the trilogy. It should have way more fan fiction coverage. This maybe one-shot is an aftermath fic. Two weeks have passed and Kitty is desperate to know if Bartimaeus or Nathaniel survived. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Please note that only Bartimaeus is in first person while Kitty and Nethaniel are in third persom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Normal story

_Thoughts_

(Foot notes)

"Talking"

ThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsomeThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsome

KITTY

Kitty was sitting in a boring meeting with Piper, Mr. Button, and a few other important surviving magicians when it hit her.

Her eyes suddenly regained the glint they used to have before the explosion at the Glass Palace in St. James Park two weeks ago.

As Kitty excused herself from the meeting, she thought about what she was going to do. _I hope this isn't going to be a big mistake._

She ran all the way back to her comfy flat downtown. Once she was inside with all the doors locked and the windows closed, she drew the pentacles and set up the candles.

_This better work. _Kitty then quickly scuffed out a line in her pentacle with her toe and began the summoning.

ThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsomeThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsome

BARTIMAEUS

I had only been in the Other World for what felt like ten minutes when someone tried to summon me.

I was going to give them a piece of my mind. I, after all, was Bartimaeus the almighty… forget the titles; I didn't have time because the summons were so powerful. (Like this one time when Solomon summoned me, he had way too much power.)

As I appeared, I decided to spook the sucker who summoned me. Without looking to see who it was, I took Nathaniel's form.

I then opened my eyes and immediately regretted my guise. I checked my pentacle for holes, found one, changed into Ptolemy, and walked over to give Kitty a hug. (She sure needed it)

ThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsomeThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsome

KITTY

Kitty was happy that Bartimaeus appeared, but when he appeared as Nathaniel, Kitty knew there was no way Nathaniel survived.

She was surprised to find Bartimaeus giving her a hug. "Bartimaeus, what happened to Nathaniel, and how did you survive?'

Bartimaeus could only answer very carefully, " Well, you see. I, being the genius that I am, managed to escape Nouda."

"You are avoiding the question"

"Nathaniel, the idiot, decided to release me before he, well, he died."

Kitty did not react well. "He Did WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, he told me to say "hi" so hi."

Kitty only broke down in tears. She felt horrible. Maybe summoning Bartimaeus was a bad idea after all.

ThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsomeThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsome

NATHANIEL

Nathaniel couldn't believe that he was alive. After he dismissed Bartimaeus, Nathaniel could see his life flashing before his eyes as the staff blew up.

The only thing he wanted then was for Kitty to be safe. After he lost consciousness, he thought he was dead. Apparently not.

Somebody had dragged his body from the wreckage and was trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes. There was a old man who was about to dump a big bucket of ice-cold water from the Thames onto Nathaniel's head.

The old man tried to start a conversation, "So you are awake. I am Orius. What is your name?"

Nathaniel responded, " I am John Mandrake. Tell me, Orius, where are we and how am I still alive?"

Orius laughed, "What do you mean how are you still alive? My wife and I found you sleeping in the park and brought you to our house. We are right on the Thames River."

Nathaniel quickly thanked Orius for his kindness and left. He figured that maybe he should pay Kitty a visit.

Nathaniel went to her parents' house to ask them where Kitty lives. The gladly gave up the information, not wanting anything to do with their daughter.

Nathaniel walked to her flat, and knocked on the door.

ThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsomeThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsome

BARTIMAEUS

So Kitty and I were having an enlightening conversation when someone knocked on her door. I took it upon myself to answer the door and scare whoever it was away before Kitty could protest.

I transformed into a Minotaur and opened the door. Right before I could let out a huge roar, I recognized the person in front of me. (More like his shabby clothes and hairstyle) He stared at me and I stared at him.

Kitty called to me, "Bartimaeus, is everything ok, who is it?"

I weakly replied, "Come see for yourself' So she did.

ThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsomeThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsome

NATHANIEL

Nathaniel stood there, waiting for Kitty to walk to the door. He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey Kitty."

She gasped, teared up, and punched him right out of her flat. Bartimaeus laughed as Nathaniel bounced down five or six steps.

After Nathaniel regained his orientation, he found himself with Kitty crying in his arms.

She regained her composure, and asked him a question.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

END

ThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsomeThisismylinemyallpowerfulllineitissoawsomeyoushouldfearitreallyfearitalotitissuperawsome

Please tell me if you think I should write more chapters. It could be a one-shot or more. Review please. Also read my other stories.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
